Naruto The Neglected Prodigy
by Akio Desusta
Summary: Naruto has been neglected for several years now and when he found a secret lab under a training ground he was thrown into jail by his own father. Read to find out what happens next.. Will naruto forgive and forgets or will he find justice? Chapter 10 and up are beta'd so it has better grammars ON HIATUS and rewrite is out so check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto was born 5 years before the Kyuubi No Yoko attack and was beginning his ninja training. When Kyuubi attacked the Sandaime sacrifice his life to seal kyuubi to his now born bay sisters and brothers (quaduplets). Thats when the neglecting started, his parents forggot the day his siblings born but it wasn't that bad. It started getting was when they started training his siblings. Strong/Smart Naruto**

Naruto The Neglected Prodigy

Chapter 1: The Attack and The Beginning

'Tou-san! Tou-san!"yelled a child at the age of 5, this childs name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. "When am I going to meet to meet my sisters and brothers?" He asked.

Minato looked at him in shock he never told Naruto that they were going to have quadruplets! "Naruto who told you that? for all we know yo might just get a sister" Minato told Naruto so he can surprise him later, he saw naruto was about to retort and said "Now C'mon lets get inside its almost dinner" with that said both father and son went to greet their Mother/Wife at the dinner table

5 Weeks Later

"Uah! MINATO! THIS THE...UAH!...SECOND TIME YOU PUT MEHHH...UAH!...AH, IT HURTS! DAWN YOU MINATO!" yelled kushina as she squezed minato's hamd till the cried in agony. thats when the last of the babies came out.

"Kushi-chan Thank You''''' minato said as he cried of joy and pain as the looked at qaudruplets." Aren't they beautiful, i can't wait to surprise naru-kun when we get back" he said. The moment that happen he heard screams and then a thud coming from the door and in came a man wearing an orange spiral mask ( we all know whats going to happen next so I'm going to skip to the end of the battle).

5 Hours Later

Minato and Kushina held their babies while crying for the death of their Sandaime Hokage who sacrificed his life to seal the kyuubi's Chakra and Soul to the three children. While that happen Anbus and Jonins appeared at the battle sight while Chunins are protecting the civilians. "Get the Sandaimes body to the hospital so it can be buried tommorrow" ordered their Yondaime (minato) as he regained his voice back.

Minato and Kushina rushed home to see if naruto was okay and see if he followed directions it this kind of thing happens (meaning naruto getting into the vault). When they got there they were happy to see naruto okay.

After that the Yondiame and his family (except naruto he was sleeping because of the long dayhe had) wnet to town square to tell the people of konoha the kyuubi is no more!

"people of konoha i have great news and sad news. The great news is that the kyuubi is no more. And sealed within my children, before you ask me to kill my children I will ask you thhis if a water is in a jar do you immediatly say its water or will you say its a seperate being?" minato asked. This got the people thinking and then yelled ' its a seperate being!' "Then I present to you the heros of konoha Narumi, Naomi, and Hiruzen. You may ask me why i named my son after the Third that is the bad news he died a heroic death by sealing the kyuubi in my childeren now please have a moment of silence for the Third" minato told the village and with that the village prayed for all the loss ogf todays horrific event.

 **OKAY END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I ACCEPT FLAMES AND PLEASE REVIEW UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **Ja-Ne~ Akio Desusta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forggot to do disclaimer during the last chapter so it is I don't own naruto and if I did I wouldn't end it so soon.**

 **Oh yeah I forggot to tell you its triplets instead of quadruplets sorry, I tend to forget stuff stuffa too much sorry.**

 **Oh and I'm about to put up a poll soon so pick the ones you want with good explanations and if its good i might think about it.**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING"_

 **"DEMON TALKING"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

CHAPTER 2: The Forggoten

6 Years After The Attack

There were people in the backyard of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household, they were talking and laughting while eating some ramen which was the the most 'popular' food in the household. They were resting after the first day of their training, you know the simple stuff Kunai and Shuriken throwing.

Their were Two 6 year old girls talking to a redhead, the one on the left was around 3'7 and has red hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a short fighting style kimono, she is known as Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze . She's also the yougest of the twins. The girl on the right is about the same height but a few centimeters taller. She has a pale blonde hair with some red hair lights, she was wearing black anbu style pants and wore a gray T-Shirt with it. This girls name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. "So kaa-san when are we going to learn some cool ninjutsu's?" asked Naomi, she is also the most hyper the three triplets.

"As soon as you master all the exerises we will begin to teach you that" replied Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." but before that me and tou-san are going to teach you how to master the Bijuu chakra, what do your say?"she asked with excitement.

"awesome kaa-san! are you really going to teach us that?" ask the 1st oldes, this childs name is Hiruzen Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was wearing the same thing as Narumi but insted the opposite colors of hers. He stood at 3'9 which was pretty tall. He sun kiss hair with some Black streaks.

"yes hiruzen but your going to have to master this first" said the father of the three. This mans name is Minato Namikaze an ophan of the second great ninja war and now known as the Yondaime and the Yellow Flash. Hiruzen pouted but then it turned into a goofy smile and said "OKAY! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FAR FOR?!" he yelled with determination and started to train again, that earned him a laugh from the 'whole' family and began training again. People might think this is the example of a perfect family.

If anyone would have looked up they would have seen a boy at the age orf 11 on the window looking down at his 'family'. _'why why am I always the one left out?!'_ he thought while letting out a single tear flow down on his face. This boys name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hes about 5'4 which is tall for a 11 year old (is it tall idk) he was wearing a black T-Shirt with a swirl on the back and and some White reason he thought this is because ever since he was 5 years old hes been asking for training but the answer was no. But back then they have an excuse for that because his siblings were still a baby but now they were old and when he ask if he could get training now the answer was still no. He ask if he could join his siblings with traing but the answer was the same ' sorry naruto we have to train them so they can control the fox and something can go wrong so the answer is no'.

That doesn't mean he didn't train himself, he's mastered all the Academy jutsu's at the age of six and mastered all the chakara exercises. But one time during traing he met someone thats like him being ignored and they started training together and his name is Shisui Uchiha.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was going to his usual training ground until he saw a boy about his age at the training ground where he usually goes, he was about to go until he saw the pain the boy was feeling by looking in his eyes. He went to the training ground and hid but he accidently stepped on a stick that was in his way. The boy that was training got on guard and yelled "COME ON OUT I KNOW YOUR THERE, SO NO POINT IN HIDING!", Naruto had no choice but step out and show himself. He knew the boy was an Uchiha because he was wairing the red and white fan on the back of his high collar shirt. The boy was also seizing him up, "Who are you and what are you doing here" he asked.

Naruto stared at him with a neutral expression and said "You know its bad manners to ask others their name first but whatever my name is Naruto _Uzumaki-Namikaze_ nice to meet you, and I've been training here since I'm 7 years old. May I know your name now?". The Uchiha looked shocked to hear the name of the most famous family said with such venom and he didn't even know they had another son."yeah yeah, I know nobody knows I even exist since that day, so whats the matter with you, you seem upset about something?" asked naruto.

The boys hair overshadowed his eye as he said with such venom "My name is Shisui _Uchiha_ and as to why I'm pissed, you should learn to mind your own business". Naruto was shocked to hear an uchiha talk about their own title with such venom because usually they would always boast about their clan and how great their Sharingan is.

"Tell you what how about I tell you a secret why I've never been heard about and you tell me why your upset" said naruto. Seeing the boy nodded hesitately he began to tell them about their ways and how they would neglect him and would never let him train and how he snuck off and found a training ground that was never used to train. Shisui was shocked to learn that the boy he was talking too were just like him. And he began to tell his own story how his parents always compares him to the uchiha prodigy Itachi Uchiha and how he is so weak that he doesn't deserve to be called an uchiha and that he should just stop calling himself one. Naruto was surprise to hear that and told the boy he could train here with him at the training ground and maybe spar with him sometime.

FLASHBACK END

Ever since that day they started to grow closer and closer to each other and became good friends.

Naruto was walking to the training ground and saw shisui practicing the uchiha taijutsu the intercepter style, he just recently awaken his sharingan during the sparring match between him and naruto and ever since he's been trying to perfect and try to beat naruto using that.(naruto is a bit better then him taijutsu and hes better at ninjutsu then naruto). With that naruto began to train in his ninjutsu.

 **CHAPTER** 2 FINNISHED

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT I WILL BE MAKING ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I'LL CONTINUE OR NOT FROM YOU GUYS REVIEWS SO REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED THEY TELL ME ON WHICH I NEED TO DO NEXT TIME

Ja~Ne Akio Desusta


	3. author ALERT

**Yo Akio Desusta here I just want to tell you guys that Without reviews I don't know if you guys like this story or not if you do at least review so I can have some confidnece in myself wether its bad or not. But anyways back to the story I'll be uploading only on saturdays and sundays and maybe a little earlier during breaks from school. Thats all I have to say and I'm working on the 3rd chapter. I'll ask you guys if you want harem or just between two characters and if you want harem just review it and I'll see if the characters you suggest could fit in the story and this is ONLY one time I'll let hinata be with naruto if you want.**

 **Ja~Ne see you on saturday or sunday**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Akio Desusta here I hope you got my message and I'll try to put the characters you suggest into the story and if its harem they will have equal amount of narutos love (only if they win so don't worry for the people who doesn't like then review so they cn lose and I'lll kepping this running for a few weeks before counting the votes). Okay enough of me blabbing lets start the story going. Oh also there will be a namikaze bashing in the future.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own naruto**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING_

 **"DEMON TALKING** _"_ **"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

 **Chapter 3 : The Cave**

 **2 YEARS LATER**

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** there was a huge fireball coming straight for a blonde teenager, said teenager dodged with a Kawarimi with a log. _'whew, that was close got to watchout for that one'_ thought Naruto. Right now he was sparring with his best friend shisui.

"you got lucky but I'll get you" said shisui. They began a taijutsu match until dark (I'll let you decide if i should put the fight scenes).

"well that was fun" said an exhausted naruto they've been sparring since noon and tomorrow was the graduation exam for the academy.

"yup and tomorrows the grauation and hey isn't your siblings taking the exam too? (the Uzumak-Namikaze siblings started school early)" asked shisui he was surprised when he first heard that they joining the academy and skipping all the way to the grauating class to graduate earlier.

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

"okay class i have great ne..." Iruka Umino stoped talking and a tick mark apeared on his forehead"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he said using his infamous big head jutsu. The class stopped talking and sat down. "okay good, as I was saying i have great news today we have three new students" he said with a smile and motion for the figures waiting at the door come in.

The class was silent to see the Hokage and his family come in. Some girls were squealing at the sight of Hiruzen and guys had hearts in there eyes seeing Naomi and Narumi. The Hokage spoke"hello kids today I have decided to have my children joining your class, and they will be gradauting with your class too". Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing his 'father' and what he was saying _'hows that fair they didn't do anything and didn't even work while the rest of the class have to work hard to come this far and we had to start from the beginning and plus its wrong sending kids this early to be a ninja'_ he thought.

Shisui looking at his friend saw him clearly not happy put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the hand on his shoulder knowing that things will be okay and with that the Hokage and his wife left the room and the three siblings sat down.

FLASHBACK END

"yeah but not my problem its their problem, they sent them into the ninja world" said naruto. They were on the grass looking at the stars because naruto was locked out again.

"well you think we should keep on acting like dopes for the test tomorrow, even though its great training and nobady has known that we were holding back" he said. He and Naruto have been keeping their abilities a secret so they don't cause attractions, everytime they have test they just scored the miminum scare and sometimes fail on purpse so nobody will get caught on the patterns they'ye doing which was a pretty smart idea. And as expected the Uzumaki-Namikaze kids were top on class.

"yeah we should. If we suddenly show off how strong we are they'll get suspicious and bother us, how troublesome" somewhere a 8 year old shikamaru sneezed _' how troublesome, someone must be taking my line'_ he thought lazily and fell asleep.

"true, you want to come to my place tonight?" he asked. Shisui was now kicked out of now kicked out of his family house but they gave him enough money to survive and he bought himself a small apart outside the Uchiha clan district. Ever since then naruto spent his night at his place when he got locked out.

"yeah sure" said as they got up they fell into a lose hole on the ground. ''you alright shisui'' he aked he was a little banged up but he can still move, seeing shisui nod, they looked around and saw all diffrent things in there including some experimental things some were human and some were animals. They widen there eyes at the symbol on the wall, it was...

 **CHAPTER 3 END**

 **SO tell me what you guys think and I updated this early because it was almost finished anyway and remember to review you want naruto to end with. Oh I had a great idea thanks to Soledge1 and thats why i have to make this short to fit it in.**

 **bye and tell me if i should write the fight scenes for training and sparring**

 **Ja~Ne Akio Desusta**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo Akio Desusta I would like to thank Morality for the tips and sorry if chapter 4 is too short but I'll make this longer I made chapter 4 short so I can have this part fit in and don't worry I'm not going to make every chapter short. I'll try to get a beta tester on this story so they can inform me of the mistakes I make and I'll change the characters personality as the story goes on so don't worry and I'll reread it to check for any misspellings. And the chapter released on friday was just a preview to this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING_

 **"DEMON TALKING** _"_ **"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

Chapter 4: The Lab and The Beginning of a New Adventure

They widen their eyes at the symbol on the wall, it was...

The symbol of a snake and a very familiar Time Space seal in the room infact the seal was for the Hiraishin. Naruto was surprised seeing such experiments were being held here and all the humans in there were people who have been missing for a while including shinobi's. They were turned into this monster like being (just picture zombies or devils), some were eating each other or themselves.

"what the hell is this place" asked naruto. He was going through the notes on the drawl, and it appears his _father_ has something to do with this.

Notes:

' Orochimaru and I have been kidnapping shinobi's and civilians to conduct experiments on them, we are currently still trying to remake the Mokuton and if it succeeds we will exterminate the things in this lab but so far there are still flaws in these chemicals we are making. We have tried to put these chemicals in bloodline users and none bloodline users and I feel we are missing a peice some type of blood resemblance to the senju but I will not allow my children to be tested upon and if possible I will try to help them unlock that power when I find out the affinities they have. Kushina won't allow me to do it, if only I had another blood relations to the Uzumaki there is naruto but he's too weak to test it on and he'll be of no use but we are looking for another way to make it happen without harming the person we're experimenting on.'

Note End

'we have to destroy this place before its too late' thought naruto. " Hey Shisui help me destroy this place before its too late"said naruto.

"okay su-shhh! somesones coming lets get out of here" whispered shisui, with that done they jumped up to the hole and ran as fast as they can away from the lab. "we'll destroy it later or inform the Council about that lab and the Hokage is working with Orochimaru of all people!" said a frustrated shisui.

"I know, but no adults will believe us even if we say something we'll have to come back before everything is done" they just got out of the training ground and into the shopping district, people were still shopping so they don't have to run anymore.

Meanwhile back in the Lab

"someones been here" said said a blonde man.

"yeah kukuku, looks like we have some pests who found my lab" said a tall figure that looks like a pedophile.

"orochimaru we shouldn't take this lightly" said the blonde.

"it'll be alright I'll put down a few surprises just incase they decide to visit again" said orochimaru. Minato looked at him and nodded and they continued they're research.

Back to Naruto and Shisui

The two were dicussing what to do with the lab and when they should destroy it.

"But what if they know we've been there and set up a few traps" shisui said.

" Hey Hey, don't forget I can detect a lot of things living and non-living so I got that covered but the question is should we kill the people they experimented on or should we try to find a way to turn them back?" asked naruto. The two were in deep thoughts in that question.

They looked out the window and saw Itachi Uchiha staring at them through the window and jumped in surprise, even though naruto can feel precence he can't feel someone when he got something in mind.

"what are the two dopes doing, having a sleepover?" asked Itachi mockingly.

"Yo Itachi what are you doing here?" asked shisui ignoring the remark.

"well you know I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come and see you, so what are you doing?" he asked again.

Naruto and Shisui stared at each other, "don't you have anbu duties" asked naruto.

"oh yeah almost forgot, I came here to say Bye" and with that he disapeared in a leaf shunshin.

"we should go to sleep its 10am already and the graduation" and with that the two guys went to bed.

The Next Day Graduation

Naruto and shisui walked to the academy, when they got there the class was as usual very noisy.

Naruto saw his siblings glaring at him " looks like the two dopes are here, they shouldn't have come" Hiruzen said " you'll just humilaite yourselves, so you should just quit now". Naruto can see the irritation coming from shisui's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" yelled Iruka, yup just a typical academy day except a few changes.

Iruka began his whole speech about the ninja world and how its dangerous and stuff. When he finished the test started and like said before naruto and shisui just scored enough to pass through the Kunai and Shuriken throwing and the written test, and yup the Namikaze children got first place on both.

"okay class the next test will be on taijutsu" Mizuki said "you wil only have to stay in the ring for 3 minutes but you can try to knock me out if you'd like to try"

One by one the civilian shinobi in training fall or passing, next were the clan heads children came the winners were shikamaru, ino, choji, kiba,hinata, and shino. Right now Hiruzen fighting mizuki who was having slight trouble.

Mizuki knocked him out with his siblings but recieved severe injuries himself so Iruka had to finish the taijutsu portion and yup you guessed it naruto and shisui stayed for 3 minutes and give up.(yea I'm still working on fight scenes sorry)

At the end of the exam half of the classes made it to genin and the other half stayed 3 more years Hiruzen got rookie of the year and sasuke coming up next. Narumi made kunoichi of the year following up Naomi then Sakura: sasukes #1 fangirl. We all know who the 'deadlasts' are so no need to mention it.

After Graduation

Naruto and Shisui were walking out of the academy and saw the Hokage and his wife greeting their kids and ask where they should celebrate. They walked passed naruto and shisui who half bowed to them.

"I heard Itachi killed the whole uchiha clan except for you and sasuke last night" said naruto.

"yeah I wouldn't blame him, their irrogance led them to their downfall and I guess thats why Itachi said 'bye' last night" said shisui and naruto nodded.

"lets go celebrate and after this we're going to go destroy that lab we found" with that they went to they're favorite dango stand.

Few Hours Later with Naruto and Shisui

They were sneaking to the lab they found earlier and made a different whole. They reached down their were a few more experiments that were found that disgusted them.

They set up explosive tags all over the underground lab and avoided all the traps being put. All done lets go, they got out and set the bomb off. They ran off but naruto was caught by a pair of hands and shisui got no choice but to run. They had planned for this to happen and Naruto told him the plan and where they might send him after, he just nodded to naruto and saw him nod back him giving the affirmation. He kept running with tears in his eyes and turned around one more time because they won't be seeing each other for a long time.

"well well well, what do we have here?" said the figure."how have you been 'son' otou-san will have to punish you for doing this to all the years work" naruto growled at him and with that minato beat naruto till he knocked out which was a lot of blows.

The Next Day

"Naruto you have been found guilty for trying to experiment and experimented on the citizens and shinobi's of Konoha and it was thanks to the hokage that your evil deeds are stopped" the council said"and we should have executed you but we instead will send you to an island prison where you can't escape from and where nobody can break you out." Naruto thought' I already know you were going to send be their for which I already created a seal that can dispell the chakara block thing they put on you in the prison'.

Flashback

The night before the graduation.

"okay most likely their waiting for us to blow up the lab and show up after we're out of the cave lab or they're trusting the traps they set up for us" said naruto" they could also do both, thats why I came up with a plan and if they send me to prison I got made a seal that can stop the stopping of my chakara and I'll put it on before we blow the place up".

"okay but what do I do if you go to prison" ask Shisui.

"Wait a couple years and I know where the likely place they're going to send me to so I stole some money from the Hokages family and hired a craftsman to built a boat thats made of solid model that I disigned" naruto brought out the map and the model of the boat."The only reason I'm asking you to break me out a couple years later is because you were always with me and they will most likely descriminate you so you have to gain they're trust enough so that they don't arrest you too."

"I get the idea, so your saying I gain their trusts and when I do you want me to wait a couple more years so that they don't be suspicious?" asked shisui, seeing naruto nod they began to plan which route to take to reach the island and a route that has the least dangerous points which were a very few.

Flashback End

Naruto is in a cage throughout konoha and people were either spitting on him or throwing rotten foods at him. He saw his classmates look at him in disgust also shisui who was pretending to do the same, so it'll look like he never knew about it.

Guards from the prison was waiting for naruto at the gates."so this is the little bastard that has been experimenting on people, huh?" asked the guard seeing the the guy that carried naruto nod. They put the on the wagon they brought and with that they took naruto and rode away to the docks.

Few Days Later

Naruto was unlocked from his cage and got on chakara resistant seals. "wow, kids these days really cause troubles huh, put him away" said the leader of the guards.

Naruto was brought to a room with another child in there his age. They pushed him in and locked the cell door.

"well this is unexpected" said naruto" I didn't expect a kid my age would be in prison, I'm Naruto whats your name?" he asked

"the names Ryuuzetsu, and you should speak yourself"said the girl "and why are you here anyways?"

"well I've been framed by my neglectful 'family' that I was experimenting on humans, what about you?" he answered and asked.

"I came with my friend Maku here, I was framed for his death and they put me in this cell"she said sadly with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto went to comfort her and with that they fell asleep in each others arm and neither of them knew that this was the start of a great friendship.

 **CHAPTER 4 ENDED**

 **CHARACTER AGES:**

 **NARUTO-13**

 **SHISUI-14**

 **ITACHI-15**

 **NAOMI,NARUMI,AND HIRUZEN-8**

 **SASUKE-8(STARTED SCHOOL EARLY TOO0**

 **KUSHINA & MINTO-36**

 **RYUUZETSU-13**

 **MAKU-14**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK AND YEAH SOME OF THE PARTS ARE VERY BORING BUT REMEMBER I'M JUST BEGINNING AND I'LL GET THE HANG OF IT AND AGAIN THANKS FOR THE TIPS MORALITY ITS GOING TO REALLY HELP ME IN THE FUTURE AND THE CHAPTERS WILL GROW LONGER SO DON'T WORRY I'M JUST GETTING A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK SOMETIME AND DO YOU THINK I SHOULD PUT RYUUZETSU IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH NARUTO OR NOT SO REVIEW WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **JE~NE AKIO DESUSTA**

P,S. ITACHI WILL APPEAR AGAIN LATER IN THE STORY, OH AND I'M LOOKING FOR BETA RIGHT NOW PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STARY.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo Akio here so did you like the last story I used some of the suggestions that are being made and like I said before should Naruto have a harem or just one lover. And yeah I got something very evil for the Namikaze family also konoha, why konoha you asked to be honest I never really did like konoha so who knows what naruto will do. And I got no idea whats going to happen I'm just going with the flow and use some suggestions commented by reviewers and I'll give them a shout out and for the flamers I would like to thank you too because with the flames I know what my readers want and I hope I can satisfy you. Okay enough of me talking lets begin the story.**

 **Disclaimer Yeah I don't own Naruto nor the characters**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING_

 **"DEMON TALKING** _"_ **"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

Chapter 4:The Prison And The Gjrl

Its been a couple months since naruto was in prison and he already made a friend, her name was Ryuuzetsu, they were in jail for similar reasons one on framed murder and one on framed illegal experiments. Right now we find them at lunch talking "what should we do today, should we prank more people? If you want I came up with a devious prank" said a blonde pre-teen at the height of 5'7'.

"Nah if we do pranks to often they'll suspect us, after all we are just brats to them" a girl with white hair and about 5'4' replied bored. "And if we do that to often we'll get bored of it fast and I'm up for some training, even though our chakara is 'blocked' (naruto helped her get rid of it, you know the seal he created back in chapter 4) doesn't mean we can't train" she stated.

"yeah wouldn't want to get rusty now do we Ryuuzetsu?" Naruto said and "after that we can have a little fun" he whispered into her ear. Ryuuzetsu blushed and started to stutter " I was just joking" said naruto as he laughed his ass off at the look he recieved from her.

"ba-a-BAKA!" she yelled with blush while bonking him on the head.

 **KONOHA**

Minato was not having a good month all the files in the lab were burnt and all the subjects were gone plus now he have to relocate the lab and not cause suspicions for the council _, "damn you naruto, least your at out of my hair now but I should have came earlier and grab all the notes oh well whats done is done"_ he thought. Right now he was in his office looking at some maps of konoha to pick where to put his lab and built it without causing any unwanted attention.

Just then a shadow appeared in the corner "kukuku looks like your having a bad month and oh you don't have to find a place anymore, we're going to built it in the forest of death and its perfect because if we have a chunin exams here we don't have to kidnap the civilians anymore instead we use other village ninjas" he said with a pedophile voice.

Meanwhile else where in konoha

Shisui was training non-stop since naruto was brought to prison. _"why do I have to be such a burden?!"_ he thought while punching a log post till it broke in half "no more, I WON'T BE A BURDEN ANYMORE!" he yelled to the heavens just then his sharingan was spinning wildly until it stopped on an odd pattern and with that he passed out because of the Mongekyou Sharingan's pain. He didn't notice a man with a bandaged eye and a scar on his chin watched him with greed of power.

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

In a grassless field we see two people staring each other down to see who was going to make the first move. Just then the field started being charged with electrifying blurs and we can hear clanks and clangs coming from the weapons they were using. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, just as he unleashed his attack the defendent is making handsigns herself.

"Your going down naruto Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" she yelled using the puddles left by a rain storm. The two attacks clashed and created steam, both were using the steam to get the advantage and we can hear swishes, kicks, and punches all over the field. When the steam cleared we see both combatants injured.

They began to stare each other down again " you've gotten stronger" said naruto with a smirk. "but sorry its time to get serious and that means you too."

"yeah lets" and with that they continued sparring until dark.

Ryuuzetsu was about to collapse but caught by naruto _"you know, your always more beautiful when you never stop until the end" he thought" thats what I love about you"_ Even though he won't admit it he was always fond of being around her and when they're not his heart felt like it was missing something.

The Next Morning

We find naruto and ryuuzetsu sleeping in when guards walk up to their cell banging on it and told them to get ready for the examination. It was this time of year again an examinaton to check if you have any dangerous virus and to check if you don't got anything your not suppose to have.

They sighed and got up and left to the examination room. After they were finnished they decided to prank the guards by doing 'stuff' to the bathrooms the guards were using. Right now they were looking at the clock and it struck 8 AM they heard gushings and yelling from the guards bathroom.

On cue the guards were rushing into the dining covered in poop, as they were about to open the door the trap on top of the door fell on them making them covered in poridge now. They were fuming while all the prisoners were laughing. After that the prisoners went to collect everything they won and the losers groan, this always happen after a prank, its like the two prankers are the ones who brought joy and exciting days to the prisoners.

Now we find naruto and ryuuzetsu in the dungeon alone togther like always after a prank. They were leaning on each others back and talking about what pranks they should do on the guards next, and like always they come up with crazy ideas others can never think of.

 **NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD**

Kushina was preparing breakfast for her children and husband. She can tell her husband was stressed because of the loss of all the research they did which took years to come to where they were and now its all gone. _"dawn that gaki naruto will pay for whats he's done to my beloved and it will be very painful if we ever sees him again"_ kushina with a scowl.

" whats wrong kaa-san, are you thinking about the human kidnapper and killer again" Naomi asked. She never really liked her older brother so she didn't care if her parents kills him or not.

" don't worry honey, kaa-san will kill him for what he's done to the village" kushina said and after she said that Hiruzen and Narumi came in and started agreeing with their mother.

"Kushi-chan can I talk to you in private, please?" asked minato, seeing her nod they went to the bedroom and put on silencing seal."I have great news Orochimaru has found a great place for where the lab will be and he said he was able to remember all the notes we've taken with a seal he created." he said excitingly and hugged his wife while she crushed his spine.

" I'm so glad, so where will the new location?" she asked.

" Its in the forrest of death so we won't have to kidnap villagers anymore and instead kidnap other villagers ninjas." he explained.

" thats a great idea and it won't cause any commotion for us" she said and kissed her husband passionately. After that they went back down stairs and joined the kids and ate.

 **PRISON CELL**

Its been a week since naruto and ryuuzetsu were in the dungeon and they are getting closer and closer. Today was the day they will be let out and they can finally continue training and pranking again.

 **CHAPTER 5 END**

 **SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I'LL UPDATE IT ON SUNDAY SINCE I ALREADY FINNISHED IT**

 **JA~NE AKIO DESUSTA**


	7. Chapter 6

Yo akio here. Well I got nothing to say so on with the story!

 **Disclaimer Yeah I don't own Naruto nor the characters**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING_

 **"DEMON TALKING** _"_ **"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

 **Chapter 6: Start Of a Mission**

It's been 3 years since naruto was brought to prison and all that time wasn't that bad. Now we find him at 5'9 tall for his age. He's wearing black anbu clothing ecept he doest got the chestplate or mask. Right now he was preparing for something.

Right next to him was a girl with white hair around 5'7 and wearing a battle kimono (imagine temari's clothes from shippuden) they are the same age, which looks like around 15, there names are Nauto and Ryuuzetsu.

" Naruto we have several more seconds before the guards come" she said. They heard foot steps coming down the hallway. Naruto rushed the supplies needed to do for the occasion that was coming very soon.

 **Some Where In Konoha In a Hidden Layer**

"Danzo-sama he is about to make his move during his mission" a silhouette said.

"Good go to the docks and go there before him, and henge into him to inspect the ship made out of iron on the docks: its said that it can travel anywhere without any ptoblems" said a crippled old man known as Danzo, even though he seems to be crippled you should not take him lightly just because he seems to be weak.

"Yes Danzo-sama"and with that the silhouette disapeared. When the silhouette was gone he looked at a picture next to him of what looked to be an uchiha passed out on the battlefield with the mangekyou, he hugged it and said "YOU WILL BE MINE SHISUI, THAT PRECIOUS EYES WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA" and put the picture away and left to annoy minato into letting him train minato's children.

 **Somewhere Else In Konoha**

Shisui was preparing for his 'mission' _"how long has it been since I last saw him"_ thought shisui happily. _"And I'm going to beat his ass if he's even a second late to the meeting place"_

"Hey hurry up shisui we're going to be late" yelled someone at his door.

"I'm coming jeez hold your jets" he yelled, when he opened the door to see his team mates Sasuke and sakura _"I wouldn't be stuck with these guys if naruto hadn't said we have to be dead last so we won't show our true powers and why did that bastard minato held me back for!"_

 **FLASHBACK**

Shisui was being called to the hokage office for some reason right after naruto was sent to prison. He kind of suspected this would happened already so he already planned something if its anything about naruto. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard 'Enter' coming from the office.

"Oh, good your here, do you know why your here" he asked waiting for an answer until he saw him shook his head no "your here because you are a friend of my _son_ naruto, which is why I have my suspicions about you so you'll be held back so we can be sure your not planning anything". He saw shisui trying to talk back so he ordered him to leave and go back to the academy in a few weeks.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _"Thats some dumb reason to held me back, why can't he just send an anbu and let them observe me or something"_ shisui thought as they made to the front gates. "Kakashi-sensei still isn't here" he muttered out loud.

"QIUT YOUR WHINING WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN, YOU BAKA" yelled a banshee. While everyone covered there ears.

"Why don't you use your screeching voice for the enemy instead of your comrades" said a clearly annoyed shisui. _"why can't she be more useful instead of fawning over 'sasuke-kun'_ he thought.

"You sakura he's right that screech of yours is very effective, and maybe you'll be useful using it on the enemy shinobi who knows you might cause their head to explode" said sasuke, even though sasuke was making fun of her she still squealed said 'omg omg he complimented me'.

Just then a poof of cloud appeared "Now, Now that might be true but you don't have to make fun of her" said kakashi. "Now lets go we got a mission to destroy something from the fishing village near the docks" and with that they left.

 **Back To Naruto**

" Alright the scheduled time and date he will arrive is Oct. 10, 12:00pm so be ready to leave its just 3 more days till that day" Naruto said to ryuzetsu who was laying on the top bunker.

"Wow you really did think this thoroughly, huh and I finally get to see your friend right?" Ryuuzetsu said, She heard a lot of storys about shisui from naruto.

"Yeah and we can finally leave this place and the elemental altogether" he saw her slightly worried look and said "Oh, and we're going to start something new somewhere else with advance technology and start our own hidden village and yes theres land outside the elemental nations that hasn't been discovered according to an old tale I found in minato's lab" she was happy to hear that they were leaving this place and start anew. Unknown to them the past won't leave them alone.

"Lets go to sleep we got along day 3 days from now and we're still not done preparing yet" naruto said with that they were off to the world of dreams.

 **Back To Shisui**

They've been running the whole day and they finally reached there destination the Fishing Village. "FINALLY I CAN REST, HEY SASUKE-KUN HOW ABOUT WE GO ON A DATE NOW THAT WE'RE HERE I HEARD THAT THERE SUSHI ARE TO DIE FOR"screeched sakura.

" Sakura shut the hell up and no why would I want to date a banshee" said sasuke. Hearing a familiar chuckle shisui turned to his left to see someone he didn't expect to see, The Namikaze siblings.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" shisui said with a fake smile. _"damn with them here the operation will take longer"_ he thought.

"well we just got out of mission with kaa-san and we decided to rest here" Hiruzen said, ever since naruto was gone he was 'good friends' with shisui. "oh hi, aniki what mission are you on?" Kakashi was about to answer but was smacked behind the head by a angry kushina.

"Owww... what was that for" asked kakashi as he picked up a certain book that fell off his hands.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT READING THAT SMUT, AND IN FRONT OF KIDS?!" yelled a furious kushina.

"kaa-san we're 13 years old anymore!" said the triplets in unison.

"as much as I would like to continue this chat we have a mission to complete tomorrow so lets go find an INN so we can sleep" said kakashi lazily. The people nodded and went to the same INN to rest.

 _"I'll sneak out to night to make the preparation on the ship so it won't take long"_ thought shisui.

 **1:00 AM**

Shisui sneaked out of the room leaving a shadow clone in his place.

He was jumping from roof to roof avoiding any lights as possible. When he reached the docks he was amazed at what he found it was a boat fit for at least 4 people. And it wasn't any average boat its was made out of metal and has a motor that can beat any ship in the elemental nations, well according to naruto that is.

He put all the supplies needed in the inventory.

Unknown to him near the docks you can see a shadow for a moment then it disapeared. Shisui returned to the INN and slept so he can have his full strength for the mission tomorrow.

The next morning Team 7 was going to the area where the reported sea monster was supposed to be.

"So you said its over in that direction, the one that lead out of the port?" kakashi asked the client.

"yea its over there, unfortunatly we can't loan you any boat" said the client as he looked to yhe area where many people have been killed resently including his wife who was driving the fishing boat "please..PLEASE GET RID OF THAT MONSTER THAT GOT RID OF MY WIFE!" he cried.

 _"oh well the mission might get delayed sorry naruto I have to help this man before he goes nuts"_ thought shisui. "okay we all know the water walking so its okay we don't need a boat" he respond.

"Okay Team WE GOT A MONSTER TO KILL, LETS GO AND KILL IT" yelled kakashi as they began to run on the water.

Shisui and Team 7 have been running for a while now until they saw a shadow and jumped up just in time to avoid being eaten by the sea monster. "woah your a big one"said sasuke as he smirked" your might just be the challenge to test my skills" he added cockily.

The team split up to all 4 sides to surround the beast. They began doing handsigns at least for the males while the female threw kunai and shurikens all over the place. "sakura use your screech to distract it and boys put on your corks for your ears"yelled kakashi. The boys did as they were told and redo their handseals.

"YOU DAMN MONSTER YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, HUHHH!" she screeched and as expected the screeching worked the beast was to busy trying to cover its ear that he didn't see the jutsu's coming at him.

 **FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU**

 **FIRE STYLE: FLOWER PHEONIX JUTSU**

 **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH**

The jutsu connected and formed a massive fire jutsu that turned the beasts head to ashes. "good job, sakura your useful after all" said the three males, she blushed when she heard sasuke said that.

" oh well that thing didn't even match me, and I thought it can make me sweat" said sasuke, the other two males sweatdropped while sakura squealed about how 'cool sasuke-kun' is.

They were about to head back when they saw kushina's team came and said they heard about the sea monster and wanted to kill it. They were jealous that team 7 already took care of it.

" oh well , we should stay here for the night I heard their throwing a huge festival and I already sent sensei a message that we're 'recuporating' here" said kakashi.

That night shisui left a shadow clone back with team 7 and went to the docks. _"I'm coming naruto just wait a little longer"_ he thought. He got on the motor boat and set off.

Back With Team 7 and Team Kushina

Kakashi looked to kushina and nodded and poofed away leaving a shadow clone with the team.

They were jumping through the woods until they reached a clearing. "minato-sensei he has made his move and are currently leaving the port in high speed in the direction of the prison"

"so the information Danzo gave me were correct, let him be for now and get the anbu's to set sail there too but kushina your not going only kakashi is" The Yondaime ordered and got a nod of affirmitive.

"okay anbu squad 1 with me and squad 2 will be lead by Tanzo" kakashi ordered and they left in a shunshin leaving kushina and minato.

"so wheres the hotel, I want to have fun too" minato said seductivly and kushina blushed and lead him to the hotel.

A shadow left when the two were gone _"Danzo-sama ordered us to take shisui's sharingan and kill the rest on this mission"_ the figure thought and left on his own ship.

 **CHAPTER 6 END**

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I DECIDED AGAINST THAT BECAUSE OF A WRITERS BLOCK AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo Its Akio, sorry for the late update so on with the story. Been having alot of school work lately.**

 **CHAPTER 7:** Surprise Attack Part 1

Shisui was not having a good day, first he had to fight a monster and then he had to find a way to get away from team 7 and now he is having trouble driving the motor boat a certain blonde modeled and never told him how to control the thing, for it is going to fast.

Just then he spotted an island heavily guarded and lots of light pointing to the sea even though the prisoners can't escape people can still come from the ocean and try to break them out. He whistled when he got nearer and nearer to the island on the route naruto instucted him to go and the prison is almost as big as a village whole, which will make the job he got more complicated.

INSIDE THE PRISON

"okay its about time" said naruto as he looked out of the cell for guards " ryuuzetsu are you ready? and do you remember the plan?" he asked, seeing her nod he activated the explosives he planted a couple days back.

BOOM! a loud explosion was heard all around the prison, the guards thinking that it was an attack all ran to the direction of the explosion. Naruto waited a couple seconds before burning the cell door with a really hot fire.

OUTSIDE IN THE SHORE

Shisui seeing the explosions got ready to depart when something unexpected happened there were two ships which can hold at least 50 people each with a Konoha insignia on the sails.

Shisui took out binoculars to see what they were doing because the sails were let down. When he looked he saw this sensei leading a squad of anbus straight for the island the other ship was doing the same but it looked like they were led by a guy name Tenzo which he had only met a while back.

"crap, they found out and is sending a heavily armed anbus to stop me from freeing naruto and probably they were waiting for this to happen since I didn't sense them or see them when I was still on the boat" he cursed he had no way of contacting naruto about the unexpected people coming too.

BACK WITH THE GUARDS

When the guards reached the place where the explosions occured there was a whole 'army' attacking them. The army that attacked them rushed at them with swords and zanbatos and they were overwhelming the guards. When one of the guards fought back the person he struck poofed into clouds instead of blood gushing out of its stomache.

"There all clones henged into something there should be only a few that are real!" yelled there commanding officer when they received that order they began to attack back with all their might against the one thousand army clones.

BACK TO NARUTO

"The clones I set with the trap will be enough to slow them down but we have to hurry" he said as the ran through the empty hallways. "I'm going to release the seals I put on so it won't end fast and be able to give us enough time to reach shisui" he said as he turned around a hall and deactivate the second trap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FISHING VILLAGE

While the real Kushina and Minato were having fun in the hotel room, the fake kakashi and kushina were enjoying the festival with there teams. Fake shisui had to stay with them so they won't 'notice' the real him was gone.

The Namikaze triplets were enjoying themselves trying to capture a fish with a paper net, they were wasting quite a lot of money on that game untill they got tired of it. " Shisui-kun why don't you try it?" asked Narumi seeing shisui do nothing and who knows shisui might do it.

"Sure" said shisui, he went to them and paid the guy that was running it. He bent down on one knees and grabbed the net and with one quick swished the net was up with a fish on it that didn't fell throught he paper.

Everyone was in awe and sasuke got jealous and went up to pay so he can show that he was more superior ended with him embarrassing himself and losing his money.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

WITH KAKASHI AND TENZO

"It has started" he said casually while he ran on the water where it was safe and looked up to the fire that was started in the prison and hearing screams of pain all around the island. " lets review the plan, while tenzo will be going directly to the castle to help the guards on whatever is happening up there most likely it has something to do with shisui's rescue mission my team will stay near shore and when naruto comes we will launch the attack and remember we will kill both of them as ordered from the Hokage which means they are both criminals no longer has to do with anything with the leaf. And Tenzo once you clear up the problem over there come back here just in case and bring the guards too." he said as he heard a bunch of 'Hai' and spliting their seperate ways.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu was now outside and currently running to the meeting point they were supposed to meet at, while running naruto had and smile on his face while he thought 'we're finally free and I can see my best friends once again and leave this god forsaken continent'.

"Naruto look out to the sea I think I see the ship" ryuzetsu exclaimed excitedly. Naruto was smiling until he turned to look at where ryuzetsu pointed.

"Thats not the ship, give he the binoculors so I can have a closer look" he said. When he looked to the direction of the ship he saw the konoha insignia on the sail and saw people running on the water towards shisui's way. " Shisui is in trouble there are about 30 anbus and they just split up different directions 25 each and one of the squad is headed to shisui's direction if hes there, he have to hurry!" the two ran at full speed which made people only see blurs.

When they reached there they saw shisui unpacking fighting equipments. " Shisui whats going on why is there konoha shinobi here, did they found out about the plan or something" yelled naruto as he helped unpacking the equipments. Shisui didn't even ask who the girl was which was a surpris...

"By the way who's the girl, shes hot!" he whispered to naruto.

" Just when I thought you got rid of your pervert side" said naruto with a sweatdrop.

They put the equipments and changed to battle gear each with there kunais out seeing the anbu getting closer and closer. The three of them charged the anbu once they reached the shore which caught the anbu off balance. "ATTACK" yelled kakashi as he went directly towards naruto.

"I'll make this even **MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** " he yelled as twenty-two narutos came into existance and began fighting.

WITH TENZO

The captain(tenzo) has just reached the location and the sight shocked them the guards were fighting over three hundred enemys and nearly half of there forces are either dead or severely injured and what looks like he can gather are they are all clones that they are fighting judging from everytime the guards hit one of them they exploded in a poof of clouds. " we're here to help" he said as he saw the guards charge at them and stopped when they heard that and saw the leaf insignia on all their masks.

"fine, but explain yourself after we take care of theses clones they are quite strong" said the leader of the guards.

"Men you know what to do, go destroy all of those damn clones and I think I know who did all this" he said as all the clones redirected their attention on the anbu instead of the guards but some are still fighting the guards so they won't disrupt the fight with the anbus.

KAKASHI VS. NARUTO

Naruto dodged a kick that was aimed at his head then slide kicked his opponent but kakashi jumped up and did a air kick towards naruto.

"long time no see" naruto said cheerfully while redirecting kakashi's attack. Naruto shot up a kunai aimed at kakashis heart but the kunai clashed with another kunai.

"indeed it has and when we last met you weren't a monster who experimented on people" kakashi answered while dodging a few kunai directed at his head, his heart, and his family jewels. " and that last kunai, your a boy you should know how it feels when something hard hits it" he scolded. Naruto just grinned and kept attacking.

Naruto was about to get serious until he heard and grunt coming from behind him and saw ryuzetsu jumped in front of a kunai that was aimed at his head. Naruto's mind was going 100 miles per second while he watched her fall and caught her.

"na..nar...naru..to live, leave this god forsaken land and f...fin...find happi...ness" she said as she closed her eyes and her hand dropped to the ground.

"n...no...no...NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE!" he yelled while shaking her arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."he cried

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **CHAPTER FINALLY FINISHED AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND TO THOSE WHO SENT THOSE FLAMES YOU JUST MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE UNTIL I SATISFY YOU WITH MY STORYS**

 **JA~NE AKIO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo Akio here bringing you Naruto The Neglected Prodigy chapter 8. In this chapter has what shade1998 suggested which I really liked the idea of a shit load of ninja wires.**

 **I was thinking of making naruto have some type of bloodline in this chapter but I don't know which one so I will postpone it into a later chapter so now is the time to suggest which one you want:**

 **Sharingan-**

 **Rinegan-**

 **Mokuton-**

 **Or should I make my own bloodline-**

 **Or none-**

 **well review you got this whole week to decide so just review once you decide on which one I should give naruto or if you don't want him to have any. Okay onto the story.**

Chapter 9: Naruto's counter attack

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he shook her body back and forth and begging her to come back to him but got no response back. He laid ryuzetsu back down and just then speed that would even put the Hiraishin to shame he rushed at the person who 'killed' his ryuzetsu and beheaded him.

Naruto turned to kakashi with so much killing intent that it caused most of the people over there to drop to their knees and the waves in the ocean was more crazy then it already was. The sky started to darken and drops of rain began to fall bit by bit.

The fight was resumed when naruto with his new found speed charged at kakashi and began circling him. Kakashi was having trouble keeping up so he summon four clones to surround him. Naruto kept on running until he saw an opening and broke through the clones defense and ninja wires came out of no where and struck the clones feet and neck.

"your good" said kakashi as he let his sharingan eye see the world " but not good enough" with that he was able to see narutos movement and smirked ' I got you now' he thought as he looked to naruto's leg and threw a kunai with explosive tags but to his horror his leg was pulled up from the ground and he threw the kunai into the air. ' what happened I could have sworn I got him' the thought.

Naruto smirked ' thanks to this unlimited ninja wire gloves you won't see whats coming' he thought as he started a taijutsu match with kakashi when he was caught off guard.

WITH TENZO

The fight with the clone army was finally over but with a cause 2/3rds of his men were killed. " I'm sorry but we have get back there is a prisoner escaping from here that is very dangerous we would like you for you to assist us on recapturing him or kill him on the spot" tenzo said.

The guards leaders thought about it for a couple minutes and decided to help them " men our battle is not yet finished it looks like someone is trying to escape from prison and any able body will help us get this criminal" he said as they began to run to the direction of the attack and where the huge explosion from earlier was.

SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE ISLAND

" Danzo-sama said wait until they are all weakened and then strike so the battle will be faster, if possible danzo-sama would like for us to kill kakashi and take his sharingan along with shisui's but for shisui wait for him to use the evolved sharingan" said a root ninja that was leading a 5 man squad.

BACK TO NARUTO

Kakashi even with his sharingan was barely making out all narutos move. Naruto used some type of invisible wires every time he was caught off guard which resulted in a painful fall or lots of scatches around his body but the most noticable cuts was at his mask.

"you know kakashi I've always wondered what your hiding under that mask" naruto said as he dodged a ninjato " that reminds me isn't shisui on your team, Hey shisui!" he shouted across the bloodied beach to his friend.

"what!" shisui shouted back.

" have you ever seen kakashi without his mask" he asked and he received a no and asked " would you like to see what he looks like. Hes probably really ugly, thats why he wears a mask" he taunted kakashi.

Kakashi scowled and smirked " Your so weak that you can't even protect the girl you like" he said now that was just going crossing the line. Naruto killer intent began to rise even more and hes faster then before " uh oh" was all he could say when he saw naruto.

Naruto's eyes was over shadowed by his hair and he said in a low tone " don't you ever say that again" before he vanished.

Kakashi looked at his right hand that was now gone. " I will make you suffer as slowly as I can so you can all the pain and before your back up reaches here you will be scene without head, both arms, and legs" he said as he began torturing kakshi with is unlimited ninja wires.

With that naruto slowly tortured him from small cuts to big cuts. Kakashi having enough of this activated his mongekyo sharingan and tried to pull naruto away into his own dimension. But failed bitterly because he couldn't keep up but got an ace up his sleeve still. He looked down to the downed form of ryutzetsu and dodged the wires and use chakra enhanced running and grabbed her with his left arm kunai on mouth pointing at her neck.

" come any closer and you won't have anything to bury" he said, just when he said that his stomache was in immense pain he looked down and saw a kunai in his stomache and he looked at where the hand came from and saw the girls eyes opened wide and continued to stab him mercilessly. (I told you I had a plan with her)

Just when she was about to deliver the final blow kakashi was moved away bye a wood release. " how dare you do this to senpai" he said as he got kakashi and checked his condition. " men attack them now!" he yelled.

Bye that time shisui was done with his portion of anbu and came to aid naruto seeing that there reinforcements have arrived. " well the whole party is here now" said shisui.

Naruto,Ryuzetsu, and Shisui got behind each others back and naruto said "not quite there is a squad of 4 kage level anbu somewhere and I think they are waiting after we're all exhausted and then they make there move or either that or they are just here to observe". Shisui was surprised that he didn't know this sooner.

"you've improved your skills naruto" he said as the group of anbu and guards started attacking and yelled " Fire style 4 o'clock" and they jumped in time just to the fire jutsu they used hit each other.

Tenzo by now was losing hope of loosing left made an excuse that kakashi needed medical attention stat and left saying that he'll be coming back.

A couple more minutes later there were a lot of headless anbu, burnt, or head a hole in there chest. Loosing hope they tried to escape but a rain of kunais stopped them and killed them right away. The guards seeing the battle not turning in their favor retreated a few minutes back to treat the woundeds.

"So you finally decided to show yourself" stated naruto as he got his ninja wires ready. The others did so as well but with different weapons. " I see so your from root, so danzo is the one to blame for this and the 'Hokage'" he said disgustedly " how low will that village will fall" with that the battle began.

PORT VILLAGE

Minato and Kushina just finished what they were doing just when they were about to get up and shower kakashi's ninja dogs mainly pakun had a panicked look on his face he doesn't even care if both the humans were naked. "big trouble the assault on the island was a failure and kakashi is very injured missing his right arm and had multiple stabs on his stomache some how he survived but he might never be able to be a ninja again we still don't know for now" the dog said fast.

At the end of the story minato kept on narrowing his eyes on the report " and what of the others?" he asked calmly. He sent his best anbu's out there they can't be all dead,right?

The dog looked down saddened and said" no one made it except tenzo, the others died of in the battle with the clone armies and naruto's friends".

Minato took out a scroll and began scribling something on it and said " take this to konoha and tell them to do this immediantly and tell them I will be back by morning.

BACK TO THE BATTLE SCENE

The rain stopped pouring and the morning sun began to rise and there were dead bodies all over the beach. " what should we do with this last root" asked shisui as he tied him down.

"I have a messege for konoha maybe he can deliver it for me?" he looked at the anbu and he nodded. " Tell konoha that if they ever messes with us this isn't the damage it will be it will be far worse then this. Tell them if anyone from the leaf are to attack any one of us and that person hurt or not we will go there and level that place down and the existants of that village will be gone without a trace and yeah they can put us in the bingo book it'll be funner that way" he said as the root anbu wrote everything down and nodded. "NOW LEAVE!" naruto yelled the anbu even though he wasn't supposed to have emotions left as hurry as he can.

Naruto sighed and remembered something " ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" as he began to look for any visible wounds on Ryuzetsu and was confused " how did you survive I was sure the kunai hit your heart." he asked.

Ryuzetsu looked at her chest and pulled something out, it was a beautiful golden lighter that naruto stole from the guards. " It hit the lighter that you gave me for my birthday"

FLASHBACK

'crap its ryu-chan's birthday tomorrow what should I get her.' he thought and then saw something shiny from a guard walking by and used his ninja skills to steal it from them. 'ah a golden lighter and its made of gold perfect gift for her' he thought.

The next day naruto woke up early and got his present and found a box to put it in.

When Ryuzetsu woke up he was sitting on the ground with foods he stole from the kitchen."Happy Birthday Ryu-chan!" he said as he gestered for her to eat it. When she was done they were let out of their cell and began their pranking acts.

When they were in the chambers they laughed at what they did to the guard. Naruto decided it was a good time to give her the gift he got her.

When she opened she gasped at the beautiful golden match and hugged naruto with a deathly one and got a string and strapit around the hilt and put it around her neck.

FLASHBACK END

"In the end it was you who saved me" she said as she hugged naruto. Naruto blushed and hugged back.

But then a cough broke them apart and blushed " I know you two want to rip each others clothes out but we're not off the island yet " he said.

They got on the three man boat and left with a big bang behind with naruto's last explosion on the prison.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR WHICH BLOODLINE NARUTO SHOULD GET**

 **JA~NE**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo Akio here bringing you chapter 9 of Naruto The Neglected Prodigy. Well its on the adventure part now and the romance will develope in this Arc and will continue. And well I have to ask should Shisui be killed off for naruto to gain the RInegan, Mokuton, and Sharingan. Sorry but I will rewrite this story when its finished and it will be beta'd. Well answer in the reviews and enough of me rambling and on with the story.**

Chapter 9: Reunion

 _KONOHA_

Minato just got back from the port village and was back in the hokage tower. " call for a councel meeting!" he told the anbu hidden in the walls. With a 'Hai Hokage-sama' they left to gather the all the councelors. 'That brats going to die if I ever see him again' he thought.

Half an hour later the councel chambers was crowded with civilians and shinobi alike. Clan members and War Tacticians on the left and the Civilian councel on the left.

" I have called the coucel today for a important notice, the criminal Naruto has escaped from prison with the help of one of the last Uchiha's." when he said that the councel was at an uproar. He released his killer intent to shut them up and continued " I have sent my best anbu's to help the guards at the prison but only 2 of them made it back home alive, that is why I decided to put Naruto and Shisui Uchiha on the bingo book with the B-rank section with 100,000 yen bounty". When minato got the approval from the councel he ordered his anbu's to put it in the bingo book and seal it with his approval.

 _Naruto and the gang_

Naruto and the crew have been traveling for one day now and decided to take a rest and refuel in the next town. When they got there they immediantly got off and paid for the parking doc and refueled the boat.

"So where should we go first" shisui asked the other two as they were walking around " It looks like the town is getting ready for the winter festival" he added as he looked around.

"yea I'll go find us an INN first and then I'll catch up with you guys" naruto said as he ran off and looked for the best INN in the village. ' Man all these hotels looks good but which one is the best' he thought as he walked by a few.

Ryuzetsu looked over at shisui and said " I'm going to go shopping feel free to tag along". Shisui shuddered thinking about his last shopping trip with Sakura.

FLASHBACK

Team 7 just got back from a mission and was tired, their mission was to get rid off a rampaging panda in a garden and the panda messed up their clothes real bad.

"haa...look at my torned clothes now sasuke won't notice me" said a certain pinkette as she twirled the ripped clothes she got on.

"I'm going to go get some new ninja gears anyone wanna come with" shisui asked as sakura squealed and dragged him off into a girly store and bought multiple not useful stuff and he had to pay and carry all the stuff which wasn't even his.

" I feel bad for him" said sasuke and kakashi at the same time as they shunshined somewhere.

FLASHBACK END

"ahh... no thanks last time I went shopping with a girl my money disapeared" He declined with a sheepish look. Ryuzetsu giggled and walked off into the only ninja store in town, while shisui looked for a food stand.

That night the three went out for the festival enjoying themselves in foodstands and winter games.

"Yo lets have a match shisui whoever shoots down the most plates on that game over there gets to pay for each others lunch for the whole month" Naruto challenged with a smirk.

" Oh do I hear a challenge to the best" shisui said with his own smirk, as they walked up to the game stand. " kunais for two please" he went to the man that was in charge.

" we go on 3" naruto said as he counted.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..." and thats when all hell broke lose the two threw all their kunais at once and had one left on their hands and then they threw it to one of their kunais that they already threw. The kunais went flying everywhere but each one of the kunai hit there marks.

It was all silent for a few seconds waiting the man in charge to count how much they made. "uhh...Its a tie" he said as he looked at awe at the two teens that just completed a game that was so hard for others even for a shinobi.

"looks like you guys owe me a lunch for one month" said a voice from behind them as they stared at Ryuzetsu. "look I won" she pointed to the other half of the stand.

The guy in charge went over to the other side and started counting and then a couple seconds later yelled " WE HAVE A WINNER, WINNING WITH ONE POINT AHEAD" as he gave her a huge teddy bear " and she won a free lunch from these guys for a month" he added as everybody laughed as they looked at the two buys bending down on the corner drawing circles on the ground with a stick.

" don't tell me you guys are going to go back on the bet now" she said with a mock glare.

The two boys jumped up and said at the same time "HELL NO!" as everybody laughed as they blushed.

"lets go before you guys humiliate yourself more" said Ryuzetsu as she hooked onto their hands and led them to the food stands for her prize.

The night ended fun for all the three as they went back to their INN and went in their seperate rooms.

That night Ryuzetsu stirred around her bed not feeling comfortable not having anybody close to her, for she is used to that. She crept into naruto's room and peeked inside, seeing him sleep so piecefully she went inside and get on the bed with him as she placed her head on top of his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat and he pulled her closer to him as she yelped but fell fast asleep.

The next morning naruto woke up and tried to get up but felt something weighing him down. When he pulled up the blanket he smiled seeing ryuzetsu sound asleep on his chest, he stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up.

Ryuzetsu feeling someones hand on her head woke up and looked around and thought ' this isn't my room'. She looked up and saw a smiling naruto looking down at her. Her face became a tint pink remembering th events of last night. " Ohayo Naruto-kun" she greeted as she got off his chest and yawned cutely.

"Ohayo ryu-chan" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek earning a blush from her. " what should we do today" he asked her.

" I don't know, what do you wanna do" she got up and began her morning stretches and went to the door of the room and picked up the newspaper "on second thought, lets get out of this town" she said as she showed him the newspaper. His eyes widened and ran around the room grabbing everything he owns and ran out the door.

"Shisui get your ass up!" he yelled as he banged on shisui's door. When the door opened it revealed a really tired shisui " we have to get out of this town stat" naruto said as he showed shisui the front paper as he too went running around his apartment grabbing his stuff.

They got out the village and went to where their boat was supposed to be at and saw it was all beaten up and he heard " there they are, the criminals get them before they kill you or experiment on you" one of the villagers there yelled as they got whatever they can find and began to charge naruto and crew.

" lets got I'll use shadow clones to distract them" naruto said as he summoned 100 clones to block the villagers and ran off to the forrest doing the tree jumping excerising.

When they were about to reach the border of the land of fire multiple shirikins and kunais came at them.

"we meet again _son/brother"_ a voice he doesn't want to hear again spoke as they turned around.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW ON WHETHER I SHOULD KILL SHISUI OFF SO NARUTO CAN GAIN THE RINNEGAN, MOKUTON, AND MONGEKYOU SHARINGAN.**

 **JA NE**


	11. Chapter 10

Yo! Akio here, bringing you chapter 10 of Naruto, the Neglected Prodigy. Okay, guys, this chapter will be beta'd from now on till the end, so don't worry about correcting my mistakes. The beta is MorrisSoler. Okay, on with the story.

Chapter 10: Reunion Part 2

Naruto turned around with weapons ready, "Hello, 'kaa-san', Hiruzen, Narumi, and Naomi," he replied as he stared back at them.

"Dead-laststill relies on other people, huh," said Naomi with a disgusted face. "How pathetic."

The others snickered and agreed.

Naruto didn't respond but looked at them as if thinking they were nothing but idiots. Then he pointed at something behind them. When they turned around, their faces were met by fists. The clones scorned at them, "Haha! And they call us idiots," that and the clones popped off and vanished.

"You'll pay for that!" They snarled. They all charged at Naruto and the gang. Naruto prepared his ninja wires and shoot it towards the trees on his left and the ones on his right, while the angered Namikaze family were charging at him.

Kushina cut down the wires and was about to advance but got caught in another wire. She almost lost her head but she changed places with a log near by. "You, coward! Why don't you come fight yourself or are you too scared?" she mocked.

"I'm not scared, it's just that you fell for my trap again. Look behind you," Naruto smirked. When she slightly turned around to look, a kick on the back of her head sent her flying in the air until she hit a tree.

"You'll pay for this, dead-last. Nobody hurts our Kaa-san like that and lives to tell about it!" Hiruzen fumed. He stormed at Naruto, with his eyes almost blinded with hatred.

Naruto retracted his ninja wires and changed into a fighting stance. When Hiruzen tried to throw a punch directly at Naruto' face, he was able to hit nothing but air. Then he felt a burning punch on his stomach. Before he realized it, the force thrusted him 7 feet high from the ground.

While this was happening, Shisui was fighting his own opponent, Naomi, who was doing a good job at evading his attacks. "Shisui, I don't want to hurt you. Just turn yourself in and the worst punishment you might get is a few years sentence in jail," she said as she dodged an attack. "I know how you fight, it won't be easy to defeat me," she boasted, throwing a few punches of her own.

"Well, just because you know a few of my fighting styles doesn't mean you could beat me, like this for example," said Shisui. He activated his sharingan and then he was gone.

"Coward! Show yourself and stop hiding like a little sissy you are," Naomi shouted as she released her demonic chakra. "Even if you do land a hit on me, this chakra cloak will burn your hand and you won't be able to use it again," she said with a smirk.

"Just because you got a bijuu in you doesn't mean you're unbeatable," he replied as he appeared beside her and sent a punch to the side of her abdomen. He felt a burning sensation on his fist but the ice gloves Naruto had made reduced the pain of the chakra cloak.

Meanwhile, Ryuuzetsu was having trouble with Narumi. Though Ryuuzetsu was strong, she couldn't match the speed of a Jinchuriki(human container). Ryuuzetsu got burn holes all over her clothes and was barely able to dodge any of Narumi's attacks. But she still managed to land a few chakra-enhanced punches that were deadly for Narumi too.

Unfortunately, all the attacks Naruto, Shisui, and Ryuuzetsu were futile, because the enemies heal very fast, and that's because of the Kyuubi. And to make things worse, Kushina had awaken, now madder then ever. Her hair flew wildly behind her into nine thick locks.

Just when the family was about to attack Naruto and the crew with their finishing move, they suddenly collapsed. Naruto could feel the Genjutsu that was put on them. He also saw some crows gathering on a tree branch nearby.

When Naruto saw that, a thin smile surfaced from his lips. "It's about time you show up, Itachi." The said person began to materialize from within the crows.

"Well, did you have a fun party at the prison? I've heard a lot of things happened, and you, guys, were all over the newspapers with a kill on sight on your heads," Itachi said casually. Then his face suddenly turned angry, "Why didn't you invite me to that party? It sounded really fun. And all the damage you've left was proof of that."

"We can explain after we get out of the Land of Fire. The part about not inviting you, well, we can make it up to you by letting you take all of them at once," answered Naruto. Itachi actually looked pleased.

Land Of Rice Patty's

It had been an hour since Naruto and the gang got out from the Land Of Fire border into a Rice Patty country where they settled to rest before their next action.

"Itachi, we have to tell you something you don't know about the Leaf Village, and it has something to do with the Uchiha Clan," seeing Itachi interested, he continued, " After you left the village and did your last mission, we found a hidden lab that has a bunch of information and lots of Sharingan eyes in a container. And we found something else that was very shocking..."

FLASHBACK

Moments before they destroyed the lab, Naruto and Shisui stumbled among a few more notes. What they found out was quite shocking. The notes say:

Oct. 10 7:30 pm

We have unleashed the nine tails for it will be getting rid of the Uchiha. For this plan to work, we have to make the people think the Uchiha's were involved in the whole 'incident', so as to result into a coup.

For this to happen we must fuel their hate by moving their compound to the very corner of the village along with the Uchiha headquarters.

If the plan doesn't work and they don't plan on a coup, we will know for we have a bunch of insiders in the clan.

Aug. 10 7:15 pm

The plan didn't work. It has been a year since we commenced the operation, so I and orochimaru just did the easier way of making them defy the village and make them cause a coup. We will put a powerful Genjutsu on the Uchiha, one that is so powerful not even the most skilled Genjutsu specialist can detect. We will put all of them in a Genjutsu except the children and Itachi for we will make him kill his own clan and make him believe the clan are the bad guys.

4 years later

Itachi had completely massacred his clan, thinking they are the bad guys. Now, we only have to get rid of Itachi using his little brother Sasuke. Itachi, that fool, actually helped us a lot with our plans for now we...

FLASHBACK END

"That was all we could read until we felt Minato and Orochimaru had come back to their lab. Then that's when we blew the place up," finished Naruto, looking at Itachi who was gazing down, his hair covering his eyes.

When he looked up, his eyes was emotionless and he began to spoke, "I will not let this slide. They made a fool out of me… they made me kill my own family thinking they were the bad guys." He said this with a really low and cold voice that it sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Exactly, Itachi. I have a bad feeling that if we just let their plan succeed, this world will be in chaos. For all we know, they might try to take over the whole elemental nation and kill everyone who got in their way. We have to stop them before this happens. I got a feeling they will involve the other hidden villages in this matter. So before that comes, I decided we should create an organization to stop their plan," Naruto said everyone nodded "...but before we start, there is another matter involving the Akatsuki. They are planning to gather all the tailed beast for some reason, so we have to stop them first and get the cash we need before we proceed in any of our operation."

Everyone in the room considered what Naruto had said and asked, "What will happen if the Leaf or the Akatsuki finds out?"

"If they'd find out, then our plan must start sooner than expected," Naruto answered. "We will be making funds by going after any high and low bounties, whoever it is doesn't matter except don't go after the Akatsuki bounties. And after we gather enough, we will meet here every Jan. 1st, got it?" Seeing everyone nod, he yelled "OKAY, LET THE BOUNTY HUNTING BEGIN!" and then they split up into two's.

CHAPTERS END

OKAY, THERE YOU GO. THEY CREATED AN ORGANIZATION TO STOP BOTH AKATSUKI AND KONOHA TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

JA NE


	12. Chapter 11

Yo, Akio here. Here's chapter 11. Just telling you this story might not be completed and might be on hiatus later in the future. Okay on with the story.

Age groups:

Naruto, Ryuuzetsu: 16

Shisui: 17

Itachi: 18

Sasuke, Narumi, Hiruzen, Naomi : 13

Chapter 11: Project Konoha Annihilation Part 1

It's been a year since Naruto and the gang has split up and now were returning to Rice Patty Country to discuss their earnings over the course of the year.

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu were at the border of the country and continued to walk to the inn they were at a year ago. "Just one more mile till we reach our destination." Naruto said calmly. He was sporting a black shirt with an Anbu vest over it with baggy black pants and black Shinobi sandals.

"Yeah, I wonder who changed the most over a short period of time," said Ryuuzetsu with a smile. She was sporting a combat Kimono with a gray Anbu vest and a skirt that has slit sides with fishnet around her thighs and was wearing a blue shinobi sandals.

"Yeah, definitely not Shisui," Naruto said with a grin.

Somewhere on the other side of the country said person sneezed and thought 'A girl must be thinking of me,' as he continued tree hopping.

Naruto suddenly felt sick and shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Itachi stopped when he saw Shisui stopping and asked, "What now Shisui, at this rate we will be late to the meeting place," he said with annoyance. He was wearing a cloak that covered most of his body with sandals that looked like it was hooked to his pants.

"I think a girl is talking about me," he said, grinning as he got back to tree hopping. He was wearing the turtleneck every Uchiha wore except there was no red and white fan on the crest of his back and he was wearing shorts with black shinobi sandals.

"I doubt it," Itachi responded in a low voice.

"You said something?" Shisui asked and got all over Itachi's space.

"Huh? Oh no, just said that lots of girls are going head over heels for you," he said sarcastically and proceeded to tree hopping faster when Shisui tried to hit him.

30 minutes later…

The two group made it back to the INN on time and now were greeting each other.

Naruto took the time to study Shisui and made the look that says 'Haven't changed a bit,' and went off to book a room for 3 since Ryuuzetsu never slept alone.

"You haven't changed a bit," Naruto said as he walked over to Shisui and gave him a fist bump, which now was his hobby(learned it from a certain someone in the cloud village even though they had tried to kill him first). Shisui studied him as well.

"You haven't changed at all, too," Shisui replied while smirking, "So you can't be talking," he added.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Let's go to the room that I got us."

When Naruto and the crew left, the receptionist pressed a button under her desk and said "Orochimaru-sama, the blonde you were talking about and three others are now in the inn." She waited for a moment before the radio buzzed and said 'kukuku... Don't let them get out of there, I will be there shortly. Oh, and put seals around the inn so they won't sense anything from the inside,' before the radio was shut off.

Back with Naruto and the gang...

Naruto was gathering the money they earned last year, counted it and said, "We have 200,000 yen (2,000 US dollars), we need more if we are going to stop both the Akatsuki and Konoha."

Shisui thought for a moment, "Why don't we let the Akatsuki destroy Konoha and when they destroy Konoha they will be at a disadvantage, since they'll be weakened." When he said that, they all sat there in silence thinking about what he just said.

Itachi spoke up first, "We can't take those chances, even if the Akatsuki are weakened, they won't possibly send all their forces at once to just destroy the village since they are already known for destroying a town a few months back with only two members attacking. So we can't take chances. Plus Konoha won't fall down easily, they became more strict in training recently."

"Well, there's your answer Shisui, but good job at using your brain for once," Naruto said and Shisui nodded proudly, then yelled 'HEY! I do use my brain!' and ran after Naruto around the room.

Suddenly, the inn was blown to pieces from the outside and ninjas with a music note in their forehead protectors came rushing in to see if any of them were still alive or go in and retrieve their bodies.

It had been a few hours before the search came to an end. The head of the squad leading the mission went back outside to report it to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, we didn't find any bodies. There is a possibility they are out there fleeing right now," the squad leader reported. Orochimaru listened and then grinned since it was going to be fun for him.

"Then why didn't you go search in the forest or the surrounding areas right after you search the inn?" Orochimaru asked and the squad leader was about to respond when his head slid off his body. "You 3 go gather 4 more teams and search for them in the surrounding area." All the ninjas there could only nod so they won't get the same fate as their squad leader.

Naruto and the gang barely made it out. At the last second Naruto did something none of them could do, except Ryuuzetsu, since she had been traveling with him in the last year or so. He opened a portal and managed to push everyone in there. The next thing they knew, they were in a forest.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Shisui and Itachi asked at the same time.

Naruto sighed and said, "Maybe I should tell you from the very beginning, from when I started to try to make this move and to when I perfected it." Seeing them nod he began his story "It all began when..."

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu were settling down at Waterfall Country. They have been traveling for about 2 months now since the group split up to make money.

"Naru-kun, I heard this village is beautiful and full of mysteries, you wanna have a go at looking around the place and exploring?" asked Ryuuzetsu as they walked through the gates of the village.

"Sure, but I heard this place's foods are to die for and they are preparing for a contest too on eating, I bet I can beat anyone here!" He said confidently.

Four hours later, Naruto's stomach was already bloated, his face was soaked in the bowl of Ramen. "Contestant Naruto has lost the match at round 4," the announcer announced.

Ryuuzetsu sighed and went to get him off the table. Then he began to find an inn.

The next morning Naruto woke up in only his boxers and a sleeping Ryuuzetsu on his chest. He immediately blushed. She was there on his chest wearing only an oversized T-shirt and panties.

He laid there for a while, unable to go back to sleep with all the blood rushing to his cheeks. So he waited for her to wake up not wanting her to be mad since the last time he tried to wake her up, he nearly loses his hand.

He pecked her nose and saw her scrunching up her nose, beginning to open her eyes slowly with a cute yawn. She got up and punched him in the gut and got off the bed going into the bathroom, giggling a bit when she heard Naruto whining.

Naruto got up and followed her to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and washed their face.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Naruto asked her as he put on his sandals and waited by the door.

"I don't know, wanna go for some dango?" she asked.

"Isn't it a bit too early for dango? How about ramen?" he said, his mouth was drooling a bit. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Let's just go downstairs for breakfast," she said.

A couple hours later, Naruto and Ryuuzetsu were walking into the forest to do some training, when they saw a guy wearing an orange mask, talking to a tall guy with a slicked-back silver hair, holding a scythe.

They watched them interact and saw a ninja from Waterfall Country stopped by them. The silver-haired man slashed at him. At first, Naruto thought he was just being cautious, but then, Naruto saw him drawing some type of seal on the ground, he licked his scyth where the blood was and then stabbed himself in the heart.

Naruto thought he was crazy after watching that act but then something unexpected happened. The ninja that was cut from before collapsed and blood was coming out of where his heart should be.

Naruto watched in fascination when he saw the guy from earlier with the orange mask gave him a cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat. Then he disappeared in a vortex. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the coat.

"Looks like we've stumbled upon an Akatsuki recruitment session," he said as he left.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"...And that's how I came up with the technique. I immediately went under Fuinjutsu studying but can't do the vortex thing that he can do, but I can create a portal of some type, but it only got a 4-miles radius," Naruto finished his story on how he created the portal.

"Y'know, we only wanted the detail on how you became interested in seals and not the part about you and Ryuuzetsu, right?" Shisui asked. Ryuuzetsu blushed and bonked Naruto on the head.

Naruto calmed his blush down and massaged his head, saying, "We need to find a new meeting space.."

Naruto was cut off when Itachi said, "A chunin exam will take place two months from now and will be held in Konoha. I got a bad feeling that something will happen during the exams," Naruto looked at him and then thought for a while.

"I think, I know what they were trying to do. This year's exam was supposed to take place in Suna, that's what I heard while I was in Waterfall. I think they are trying to take bloodlines from other villages and shinobi's from other villages. Most likely. So no one would suspect since it's the chunin exams, anything can happen," Naruto said while the others agreed. They already knew about the Leaf abducting people.

"I have also heard that the Leaf are trying to get an alliance with Kumo and Kiri, those are the other two strongest villages, and probably try to experiment on their shinobi, too. And that's how they become the strongest village. They will be abducting other villages' shinobi… if they ever succeed in making this superhuman powers, they will be the strongest village amongst the elemental nations. They will probably kill all the test subjects after they have accomplished everything to wipe all the evidence," Itachi added, Shisui was in deep thought and then his face changed as if he realized something..

"Come to think of it, during our time when we were still in Konoha, I felt something strange on every shinobi and civilians alike, but those that have a connection on the Hokage or Orochimaru. And I think, I started feeling that strange thing only in the village, but none of the Uchiha's has that feeling to it." Shisui added. Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, and Itachi thought about it for a while and then a light bulb of realization popped on their head.

"It must be some type of Genjutsu and that the Uchiha's aren't effected by. Maybe that's why they wanted the Uchiha gone," the three of them said at once. Shisui nodded and patted himself on the back proudly.

"Let's look for an inn before we discuss anymore of these. Out of Rice Patty's of course," said Ryuuzetsu. "We're too exposed here and the Sound village is probably still after us, so it won't be wise to stay in the open."

CHAPTER END

WELL, TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER AS IT CAN BE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND I WOULD LIKE THANK THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGHOUT THIS STORY SO FAR.

SO REVIEWS AND FAVORITES PLEASE.

JA-NE


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, you already know who it is so lets just start with the chapter 12, yup I'm beginning to feel unmotivated by the progress of this story. But I'll try to finish it. Okay on with the story. Also sorry this isn't beta'd, the beta reader is having a rough time going on his life right now.**

Chapter 12: Project Konoha Annihilation Part 2

 **Konoha**

Konoha was in a bit of a crisis right now, the people in the village are preparing for the Chunin Exams and now they heard that their recently new allianced village was 'attacked' by their worse enemy and missing-nins of their village , Itachi Uchiha, Naruto, and Shisui Uchiha were their worse nightmares, and now they were beginning to attack the villages that are close the Leaf what happens if they were to attack the Leaf themselves. That is whats going on in every Konoha citizens right now.

Minato who has just finished reveiling it to the village was happy with his work of riling the citizens up. Since last year minato and orochimaru has began conducting their experiments again since naruto has broke out of prison they don't have to be worried about getting suspected anymore and all they have to do was increase the securities of the village which was not hard.

The Academy in the village has stepped up a knotch and the academy students were to begin their D-Ranks at their second year at the academy and they were teaching more than E- D rank jutsu's they began teaching the talented students some C-ranks. So by the end of the academy year the the students will be at least high level Genin to mid level Chunin.

 _'By 3 years this village will be ready for war and we will make the whole elemental nations feel the wrath of Konohagakure no Sato, I promise you that at least!'_ he thought with a slightly manically grin "Naruto you will die by my hands for you are his son. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT! THAT TITLE BELONGS TO MY CHILDREN NOT YOU!" he yelled angrily.

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

Naruto and the gang have been traveling for 2 days to get to Suna, they have heard that Suna was preparing for something and it looks big since of the stuff they have mobilized was military related and it looks like their preparing for a war of some kind.

Naruto, Itachi, Shisui, And Ryuzetsu are wearing a seal that keeps them cool and something that masks their real face for a fake one naruto created during the one year departure , its like a Genjutsu but unlike Genjutsu this can't be detected unless you are a really ranked seals master.

As they were walking around the village was being a little hostile and let them go to only a certain part of town which made them wonder if this matter was really of importance. They looked at each other and nodded.

They were led to a hotel by a chunin which was surprising, since when did ninjas chunin and higher escort civilians to a hotel, and they can feel the chakra of anbu and higher following them everywhere the chunin shows them.

When they got inside naruto slid out a silencing seal down his sleeves and put it all around the room and a seal that makes them look like their doing something else other then talking.

"Well our suspicion is correct, they are preparing for an invasion. But the real question is _who_ are they going to attack?" Ryuzetsu asked, everyone nodded and thought of who the sand got a bad relationship with and didn't have a clue.

"The only way we can find out is if we go investigating tonight"Itachi answered "and I got a feeling it won't be easy with all these guards around here and I bet there are anbus all around the perimeter."

Naruto thought about it and said " Well if we can get close to four anbu we can knock them out and copy their face into this seal and when they switch watch we can sneak into the data base. But this plan has to many risks, anybody has other plans?"Naruto asked. Everyone thought for a while and shook their head 'no'.

"Alright its decided then, we move out in one hour! so get some rest cause I got a feeling this will be a long night" They all went in their rooms and slept till it reached 10:50am.

They got out of bed and dressed in all black and got the seals they needed from naruto by then it was Mid-night since they got to go over lots of battle strategy.

"Okay team move out!"Naruto whispered and they spread out leaving clones of themselves on the been while watching which anbu that was the most tired and chomped their necks and put them in the nearest dumpster and get to the post the anbu was at and waiting for their replacements.

They acted tired when the replacements came and they headed to the anbu HQ and met up there and moved to the data base to act as replacements for them.

Getting into the data base was not that easy since they have to be checked incase they were enimies which took more then half an hour. They then went to where they were told but half the way they sent clones to the posts and went into the building where they can find the informations they needed.

Its been an hour since they got in the building and looked for anything useful but most of them were just weapons and other stuff but what they need were not there which was why and who will they attack.

They got to the room non of them have checked yet, the room with the biggest door. They got in and then were surrounded immediately. Naruto tried to perform the portal as quickly as possible until he saw a suna anbu with a kunai at Ryuuzetsu's neck. _'Damn, We can't make an enemy out of a possible allies in the future'_ Naruto thought as he put his up.

"I knew you were suspicious people the first time I laid my eyes on you." said a man in a kage robe " Now get out of anbus uniform and reveal your true identity! before I kill you all!"

Naruto and the crew looked around and see they were truly surrounded not only on the inside but the outside too. " Forgive me and my friends we don't mean any harm we were just curious why you were mobilizing so many weapons and looked like you were preparing for war" Naruto said as he released his seal and show them his 'true' self, while Itachi, Shisui, and Ryuuzetsu did so as well.

The kage nodded and looked to one of his shinobi's to see his head in a no factor " When I said your identity I meant your whole identity!" The kage yelled out in rage " My seals master here is a very skilled one so drop the seal completely or I will kill you where you stand!" Naruto sighed and nodded to the others to do it cause he doesn't want any more trouble then there is.

"My name is Naruto no surname and these are my friends Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Ryuuzetsu (Don't know her last name if you do write it in the review) we were just.." He was cut short when the kage had a panicked expression and was about to order his anbu to do something when naruto said " We are not loyal to Konoha anymore for they are the cause of our suffering. We have nothing to do with them but destroy them and bring justice to my friends who have then accused of doing something we never did" Naruto said while slipping his hand to a hidden kunai holister just in case if anything happens.

"You do know that we're allied to Konoha right?" the kazekage asked and all four of them nodded.

"We are aware of that but with you preparing for war I think something is going to happen. Either you are going to help Konoha start a war or attack Konoha during the Chunin Exams and from what I can see your village is in a poor state since your Daimyo hasn't funded you and you are in desperate need of money to survive so you decided to proof that you are indeed worthy enough and decided to attack konoha" Naruto stated using the facts around him and the village " While I would say go for it, I don't think you guys can beat them yet they have been adding many different things to the academy. Now the academy is strong enough to fight at least a mid level genin. So I advise you to think this over and when the time is right we don't mind helping you with destroying the leaf, Oh yeah before I forget when you send your genin there becareful they are planning to abduct many genins from other villages to experiment on so they can turn their soldiers to monsters. So send your strongest genin there instead or don't send any." Naruto said.

The kazekage looked at him in surprise " How do I know your not a spy of the Leaf?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him like he was stupid "Look in the bingo book we're like now the second most wanted shinobi of that village since Madara Uchiha" He said matter factly. The Kazekage ordered one of his anbu to get the latest issue of the Bingo Book and looked to where their names were.

"Well it doesn't seem your lying about the most wanted but we need more proof on if your telling the truth or not" He said naruto sighed and got out what looked like a movie projector (They have it in one of the naruto movies with the snow country one) and played the clip they have stolen from Konoha a few days before shisui left on that mission where he had to break naruto out.

"This one is at least a year old so I expect they changed more of the caricalum to the academy" Shisui said for the first time since they got in the room. The Kazekage looked on in amazement at how the academy student progresstin and surprised that some were even able to master a C-Rank jutsu at his third year there.

"Okay I belief you I will not attack Konoha yet until my academy students are twice as strong as that" He said confidently.

Naruto looked at him and gave his trade mark grin " Don't push them too hard now, let them slowly become used to the caricalum and then make it hardcore. Well we have to go back now since we already have our answers and we have to warn this to other villages too." Naruto and the gang waved them goodbye and left for their hotel.

"Boy was that tense" Said Shisui as he got in the hotel.

"Wow never thought you would be the whimpy guy" Itachi said whiling dodging a punch to his gut.

"You two can't be talking since non of you said a single thing!" Ryuzetsu said as she ran away laughing while the raging shisui yelled 'HEY I DID SAY SOMETHING UNLIKE YOU' while he chased her down the hallway.

"Well I can say this much those two will never change" Naruto said with a smile and itachi nodded.

When they left the tower a silhoute emerged from the shadows, he looks to be tall a man with a huge scroll on his back and white hair. " I must inform Minato but first we'll see how strong they really are against a sannin level shinobi" he said as he started to enhance chakra to his feet towards Naruto's group.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **I HOPE THIS WAS BETTER THEN THE LAST ONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THE SUBTITLE IS THAT THERE WILL BE NO ANNIHILATION YET AND NARUTO WILL NOW BE TRAVELING TO OTHER COUNTRIES TO WARN THEM OF KONOHA SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I HOPE ITS BETTER. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

 **JA~NE**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of Naruto The Neglected Prodigy. I won't be updating this til summer break and you won't get this beta'd til the beta reader is available.**

 **Chapter 13: The Attack**

He stood there in the darkness with the purple eyes glowing as he held Jiraiya up in a strangle hold.

Jiraiya can be seen all battered and bruised with blood oozing out of his stomach. "Na..Naru...to, hahaha do you really think you can stop us that easily. Hahaha" He laughed out until 'Crack' his body became limp.

Naruto walked up to Shisui and performed 2 clones to carry Ryuuzetsu and Shisui. Naruto looked at Itachi on the ground with blood coming out of his chest and slowly picked him up to make sure the wound don't reopen. _'How did it come to this?'_ He thought as he walked to Suna's hospital.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and the crew went back to the hotel and gathered their belongings for the journey up ahead.

When they were finished Suna ANBU operatives were ordered to escort them out of the village. And thats when thats when everything started, Out of no where a man with a giant scroll on his back with white hair and quite tall, attacked them killing off the Anbu.

"Long time no see Naruto" The man said as he threw the Anbus body into the dumpster " I heard you've been causing trouble for the village while I was gone"

Naruto's face hardened when the light shined upon the face of the attacker " _'Jiraiya'_ "Naruto spat out " Why are you here? Are you here to kill us" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya began to chuckle until it became a full blown laugh " I could have 'killed' you when you left you guard open, No I wasn't sent here to kill you, I was sent here to make sure the Kazekage went through with attack the Leaf so we can test our power and it would be one less village to worry about." He stated, "But you had to make it hard for me, Now I have to kill you and erase their memories. You made it more difficult for me."

Naruto chuckled and got into a fighting stance "Well I'm glad I was able to help."

"Are you sure Naruto, He's a Sannin" Itachi asked.

"No we all have to fight if you want to get out of this alive. We have to work together." Naruto said as all of them got into their own individual stance that they think can help each other out with.

"Lets go!" Naruto ordered as they got behind each other and ran forward and then split aiming at Jiraiya at all sides.

"This all you got!"Jiraiya yelled as his hair became hard as steel. "Its my turn" He yelled as he got a kunai out and threw it 'Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu' as the kunais began to double at rapid speeds.

Naruto created a portal and it shot back at Jiraiya. "Itachi use your sharingan to end this" Naruto ordered as Jiraiya was busy deflecting his own kunai.

 **"Tsukuyomi"** Itachi yelled as he closed his right eye and his left began to changed shape.

Jiraiya stood there not moving an inch. " Good job Itachi, Le..." Shisui said until they heard a chuckle on the rooftops.

"Do you really expect to defeat me so easily. YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUT A SCRATCH ON MY CLONE! HAHAHA" Jiraiya laughed loudly.

Jiraiya felt Anbus coming to the area and yelled 'Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach Jutsu' and then Naruto and the gang are else where and it was very dark.

"Guys stick together, this is the jutsu he uses to keep you inside until he finishes you off" Naruto whispered as they backed each other up in a circle. "Shisui, Itachi can you see using your sharingan?" He asked as Shisui and Itachi checked.

"We can but barely, He's closeby I can see his chakra moving all over th..." Shisui began but was cut off as pain erupted from his leg. "He got me in the leg."

"Don't get out of formation! Stick together for non of us are used to this type of fighting" Naruto yelled as he heard running. "Itachi on the right!" He said as Itachi launched a fire jutsu out.

"Whoa... That was close, didn't your parents ever teach you to not hurt your elders!" Jiraiya said as he hopped away from the fire ball.

"Well your not a normal elder and you'll kill us if we did do that" Naruto said as he through kunais where he was last at.

 _'I should take out Itachi out first since he's the most troublesome out of all of them and then Shisui, and what to do with the girl. She's cute and Naruto looks like he cares for her a lot'_ Jiraiya thought when an evil smirk appeared. _'Yeah I know just what I'm going to do to her.'_

Jiraiya summoned a rope and tied it on his arm and started whipping it around the group making it more harder to detect him.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Itachi responded and looked around " It looks to be a rope that has chakra in it, I can't pin point his exact location but I can tell you tha..." Just when he was about to finish he was kicked in his face and then was stabbed in the chest, He was able to make the stab non life threatening but thats it.

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled as Itachi slide down Naruto's back. " You bastard!" He began attacking aimlessly without the knowledge of where his enemy was and attacking on instincts.

"Naruto! Stay calm, he did that on purpose to get us riled up!" Ryuuzetsu said as she grabbed his arm. "Naruto...please calm down if you fight rationally you will end up dead, and I don't want that! YOU PROMISED ME!" She yelled at him trying to get him back to composure.

Naruto stopped and looked back.

When Naruto looked back lights became visible and saw that Shisui was on the ground knocked out cold. "You should listen to her Naruto, you've been attacking my clone the whole time and provided me time to do this" He said as he got Ryuuzetsu and tied her up.

"LET GO OF HER!" Naruto said as he was about to run.

"Take another step and see what happens" Jiraiya said with a kunai at Ryuuzetsu's neck.

"Na..Narut...Naruto leave me and take the others away" Ryuuzetsu said as she struggled in Jiraiya's hold " I can get myself out! GO!" She cried out to him.

Jiraiya smirked but was then elbowed in the chest. " Feisty one aren't you" He said as he began to grope her.

Naruto was growing angrier and angrier by the second his hair started to changed from his natural blonde to black and his eyes started to glow purple and rings were seen starting to circle his eyes. He looked up at Jiraiya who was about to unbutton Ryuuzetsu's pants with so much hate that Jiraiya stopped a minute and looked up.

Naruto now has black hair that went a little more down to his shoulders with purple ringed eyes with a tomoe on both of them. And he grow a few inches taller, Now 5'11'.

He raised up his hand and whispered something and all of a sudden Jiraiya flew at him.

"Th..The Ri..Rinne..gan, So it was a success. Your a success!" Jiraiya said as he was about to summon a frog, when his hands were chopped off.

"Whats this success business your talking about?!" Naruto demanded.

"Haha of course you wouldn't know since your the subject itself, Hey let me tell you a little secret that you don't know about yourself." Jiraiya said as blood oozed out of his hands blood dripping. _'I can write a message onto this summoning and maybe the toads..'_

"If your thinking of writing a message with your blood, Its a bit to late for that" Naruto said as he looked in Jiraiya's eyes "Now tell me this secret of yours."

"The secret is that you are not the son of Minato Namikaze but your mom is Kushina Uzumaki. Your mom was already married to a man when Minato met her and he wants her so he practiculy forced her to marry him by killing off her husband and erased her memories. Your father was a rogue Uchiha and when minato found out he went to search out Madara Uchiha's grave and while your mom was asleep he aplied Madara's DNA to yours and a little of his too so you will look a little like him. Why he put madara's blood in you because you are Minato's puppet and he did that so he can have the Rinnegan, since rumors were that madara had that before he died. And he doesn't want do it on himself unless it was successful. Now we found out it is successful, So I must tell him" Jiraiya said like a robot.

Naruto's eyes widen and then narrowed _'Minato forced mom to marry him and killed my real dad and producted a really dangerous experiment on me!'_ he thought in rage.

"Who is my real father?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know that, Minato never told me"He answered.

"Is it possible to help mom get back her old memories" Naruto asked.

"Her old memories died with her husband and isn't able to be brought back. What you got now is now the real her, she can't revert back to that time since its been years and now she developed feelings for Minato."He answered.

Naruto let lose of his mind controlling technique.

"Haha... So you managed to unlock that power already huh?" He asked. "Do you really think you can stop the Leaf? It is growing stronger and stronger as we speak?" He said with a smirk , "Even with the Rinne.." Thats when he got stabbed in the stomach.

Jiraiya can be seen all battered and bruised with blood oozing out of his stomach. "Na..Naru...to, hahaha do you really think you can stop us that easily. Hahaha" He laughed out until 'Crack' his body became limp.

 **Flashback End**

The Anbus arrived at the scene and saw Naruto getting out of the toad stomach and was brought to the hospital.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up to the scent of medicine in the air. And saw the Kazekage at the bedside talking to the nurse.

"Ahh... I see your awake, The anbus found you all battered and wounded. Care to explain?" The Kazekage asked. One long explanation later. "Ahh... I see and I almost didn't recognized you with all those changes you have."

"Changes?" Naruto asked. The Kazekage asked the nurse to bring him a mirror and showed it to Naruto.

"Wow... I really did change" Naruto said out loud until he remembered something, "Where are the others?" He asked.

"They are fine but Itachi will have to stay in bed for a while" He answered. " Oh before I forget I want you to meet someone. Shes around the same age as you, Shes 18 years old and wants to join your organization. Pakura! come in!," A beautiful women came in the room and bowed to the Kazekage "This is Pakura she has been informed of the situation and wishes to help you stop Konoha. She is one of the strongest in the village.

Naruto studied her and smiled " It would be good to have another girl around, I'm pretty sure Ryuuzetsu must be lonely with only us guys around her" Naruto stated.

"Thank you! I will do my best" Pakura saluted.

"Well be at the gates in a week when we will be leaving" Naruto stated as she waved goodbye.

"Thank you for providing us more people since we are indeed of need in people to stop Konoha" Naruto bowed.

"Thats not a problem since your the reason we won't lose any men soon and we will hide Jiraiyas body" He said as he left.

 **Okay thats the end of chapter 13**

 **what do you guys think and yes I know I suck at battle scenes, Hopefully I'll be better soon and I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite.**

 **Ja~Ne**


	15. Chap14 The Plan Has Begun

**Okay guys I'm here bringing you chapter 14 of NTNP. Okay I will say this one last time I can't get in touch with my beta reader so you will may have to bare with this for a while until he comes back in touch or I find a new beta reader, oh and this chapter will be mainly focus on Konoha. OKay on with the story.**

 **Chapter 14: Preparation**

Its been a week since the Jiraiya incident and now Naruto and the gang and the newly recruit can be seen at the gates being waved goodbye from the Kazekage himself. "Okay next stop is...IWAGAKURE!" Naruto shouted pointing to the North Entrance of the Sand Village. 'Hai!' was shouted as they ran in the direction in full speed.

 **Konohagakure**

"WHERE IS JIRAIYA! HE SHOULD HAVE ARRIVED A COUPLE DAYS AGO!" Minato yelled out in rage. "Bear!" He yelled out as a man in all black with a bear mask appeared "Go find jiraiya and if you see him anywhere near the Hot Springs, make noises so he will learn his lesson with the beating from the womens wrath!" He ordered. The bear masked anbu disapeared in a poof.

"The Chunin Exams is just a couple weeks away and the contestants already came." Minato spoke out and tapped on his desk three times as a snake masked anbu with a music note on the mask instead of the usual leaf symbol bowed and left to get the secret council.

A couple minutes later

MInato made a shadow clone and used his signature move, Hiraishin, out of the room and into a really dark room.

In the room stood three major faces for his Top Secret Operation and the faces are: Orochimaru of the Sannin, Danzo Shimura (He hated this man but he need this man in this operation to succeed), and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. There were supposed to be four people here but they couldn't locate him and that mans name is Jiraiya of the sannin.

"We will start this meeting without Jiraiya-sensei. I have summoned you here to discuss the plan for the operation."Minato paused for a moment to see if any of the people there have an objection to the plan, " The operation will start during the final parts of the chunin exams when the Kazekage step into the gates, that is the signal to start the operation."

Orochimaru spoke up " What happens if the plan didn't go as you expected?"

"Orochimaru I want you to put the Kazekage in a sleeping state and take over the sand village and make sure to get rid of everything in that village that will become a threat to the success of the mission and once you have led the sand to invade us I want you to switch with the real Kazekage in the middle of the battlefield, where he won't be able to stop his army, at the moment you switch with him you are to lead you sound village army and help us counterattack to make the village rely on you and you get their trust again."Minato said after a thorough thought. Orochimaru nodded and began to plan how he will infiltrate the sand village. "Once the attack ends with our victory and the sand retreats we will have an excuse to start a war. Any objections?" Minato asked the final time.

"What will we do with Naruto in the time being?" Danzo asked.

MInatos face turned disgusted "We haven't heard from him in a while so he will be of no threat in this." Minato spoke, " Now is the time for the final questions, Do you have any?" Minato asked.

"What is my role in this?" Danzo asked.

"I want your root to make Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Mizugakure in a state of chaos enough to start a war, I want your root to assassinate their daimyo and at the last moment let his secretaries and advisors see the handband of the respective villages and yell 'For the glory of Iwagakure/Kumogakure/Mizukage!', Do you understand Danzo? This operation depends on your operation the most seeing as we need to show whos the strongest Village." Minato explained Danzo's part of the plan.

Danzo had an evil glint in his eyes as his mind started run the many possible plans he can do.

"That is all, your dismissed." Minato dismissed them, "Just a few more weeks and the world will know which village is the strongest and no more Daimyo ordering us around and I will rule the whole world and have all the beautiful women at my disposal" He began to say after his wife left and thinking of himself having all those women to himself and do whatever he wanted with them. ( I'm making him real evil, Huh? hehe)

 **Naruto and Co.**

It has been a week since Naruto and Co. departed from the Sand Village. They finally arrived at their destination and what they saw were not what they were expecting. The Village was in chaos! "The plan has begun" A silhouette said.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY BUT I LIKED IT. AND ONE QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, DO YOU HATE MINATO MORE? MUHAHA**

 **Ja~Ne**


	16. Preparation

**Yo! Heres the next chapter 15 of NTNP.**

Naruto and co. looked at the chaos in front of the hidden village,Shisui went to the nearest villager "Whats going on here?" he asked the villager.

"Kumo assassinated the Daimyo and war is at coming!" He said as he ran into and house. Shisui looked back at Naruto, "We were too late, it looks like Minato is one step ahead of us." Naruto looked around at his team.

"We're splitting up here"Naruto said as he looked around "We are moving too slow with all of us going together. Heres the plan: I want Itachi and Ryuuzetsu to go to Kumo before we can assume anything and Shisui and Pakura to go to Mizu to get them to work with us too. I would like to create a portal for you to get there faster but I can't because this technique only works on places where I've been and the people I have made contact with, while you do this I'm going to see the Tsuchikage to ask for time and investigation first."

They all nodded and took their leave to do their respective assignments, 'This is going to be one long week' Naruto thought as he went into the gate as guards stopped him "What is your business here! As you can see the village is in a bit of a crisis" The guard spoke up but when he stared Naruto in the eyes everything stopped for him and he went back into the guard stand and came back with a permission slipt. Naruto got in and walked straight towards the Tsuchikage Tower.

 **Konoha**

Minato walked back in forth in his office growling "YOUR TELLING ME THAT JIRAIYA-SENSEI DIED?" He screamed at the toads on his desk, "Who could be strong enough to kill Jiraiya-sensei? Where was his last location?" Minato asked them after calming down.

"The last time he came to Mount. Myoboku was 1 week ago. He said was going to check on Suna to make sure that its going according to plan but an hour after he left his name disapeared from the Toads Scroll" Pa toad mentions ready for the screaming.

"YOUR SAYING THAT HE DIED A WEEK AGO AND NOW YOU TELL ME, A WEEK LATER?!" Minato yelled.

"We were looking for confirmation if he was dead or he just released our contract. Now it will be wise for you to make sure everything goes according to the plan, the chunin exams are tomorrow which means you only have a month till Suna will attack. Before I forget Orochimaru has already finished his job and is issuing the attack on us again." Pa informed him.

Minato looked pleased and then asked "What about Danzo?"

"He has already assassinated the Daimyo in Iwagakure, now he is sending men to the other two villages" Pa said as he got ready to leave, " We still have the toad spies around the whole nation so if there is anything else I can do for you, speak now." Pa waited for a response and when nothing came out he sighed and poofed.

"Kakashi" Minato called as a man with silver hair appeared but his body was non like any other beings, his back was hunged and his body more furry and muscular and he let out a light growl" I want you to call all the shinobi for the weekly vacines." Minato looked at his latest work as it left to gather the shinobi "It was a success at what we were aiming for but there are a few flaws too but now we won't get suspected for anything now that the Chunin Exams are here, We don't have to use Konoha residence still incomplete but with the people who are here for the Chunin exams we have enough test will also won't suspect anything from the shinobi who has already became like kakashi because the shinobi still have human emotions, skills and could still put on a Genjutsu over themselves that no one can sense. They have surpassed humans." He whispered out and began manically laughing at his achievement.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto walked into the Tsuchikage's Office and said "Give me 1 month to proof to you that Kumo didn't assassinate your Daimyo" Naruto said as he sat down. The guards tensed and got in front of their kage "That should be enough time for you to mobilize all your troops and weapons for war. If I don't proof it before the deadline you can go to war with Kumo." He said as he but a suitcase full of money on the table.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

 **YEAH ITS SHORT AGAIN BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT LONGER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND I WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS ON A NEW STORY I WANT TO CREATE AND IF IT HAS POTENTIAL. OK IT GOES LIKE THIS: IT BEGINS DURING THE FIGHT WITH PEIN WHEN NARUTO WENT INTO 8 TAILS MODE BUT INSTEAD OF MINATO RESEALING IT NARUTO HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO OVERCOME THE BEAST HIMSELF BECAUSE MINATO WAS LEFT WITH LOWER CHAKRA THEN THE ANIME HE HAS TO CHOOSE EITHER SEALING THE KYUUBI OR TELL NARUTO ABOUT THE MASKED MAN THAT WAS BEHIND THE KYUUBI ATTACK, SO MINATO CHOSE TO TELL NARUTO ABOUT THE MASKED MAN INSTEAD AND HE BELEIVED IN HIS SON TO CONTROL THE KYUUBI AND REVERT BACK TO HIMSELF BUT WHAT HE DOESNT KNOW IS THAT BY DOING THIS IT CAUSES MORE STRAIN THEN WHEN HE WENT 4 TAILS SO THE DRAW BACK ON CONTROLING KYUUBI IS THAT HE ONLY HAS 3 MORE YEARS TO LIVE AND TO GET THE SHINOBI TO ALLY THEMSELVES AGAINST THE MASKED MAN WHO WAS SURE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE FOR HIMSELF.**

 **OK SO THATS IT, TELL ME IF THIS HAS POTENTIAL OR IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THSI.**

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
